


Prepare Your Body

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hatesex, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Lila runs into Felix at a gala.
Relationships: Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi
Series: Smutember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Prepare Your Body

Lila had charmed her way into the gala, a simple feat, really. She’d heard Adrien’s extended family was going to be there, and she planned on convincing them that she was Adrien’s best friend, who really should be his girlfriend.

Nothing seemed to get to him like family pressure, and his father was caring less and less lately.

As luck would have it, she ran into Adrien almost instantly. He was dressed impeccably in a Gabriel-brand suit, his hair combed back in a way that made him look _different_ , maybe like he was a bit older.

“Hello, Adrien!” she cooed, greeting him with a friendly hug. “It’s so wonderful to see you here!”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, but simply responded, “Hello.”

“You _have_ to introduce me to everyone,” she said, slipping her arm in his. “Don’t you want your family to meet your _friend?_ ”

To her surprise, Adrien laughed. “You must be Lila. You’re not very good at this whole threatening thing, you know.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re not Adrien.”

“No,” he agreed. “Because I’m not so simple that the promise of ‘friendship’ would keep me in line. I don’t know what you want with my cousin, but you’re just lucky he’s naïve.”

“Who are you?” she asked with a huff.

“My name’s Felix,” he said, pulling away from her to do a dramatic bow. “I’m a professional Adrien Agreste impersonator.”

“You _just_ said he was your cousin.”

“Oh, good, you’re not as stupid as most people here,” he said, smiling. “Still, I can’t let you do anything to Adrien. Since he’s family and all.”

“Like you could stop me,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Felix shrugged, and held out a hand to her. “Why don’t we dance?” he asked. “I’d like to talk to you a little longer.”

She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. He spun her close, his hand tight on her waist, trapping her close to him. Her pulse quickened. She didn’t like being the prey.

“So what exactly do you want from Adrien?” he asked as they danced.

“He’s a famous model,” she replied, as if explaining to a toddler. “So if I date him, I’ll be famous. Plus, he’ll make a great trophy husband someday.”

“Hmm,” Felix mused. “He _would_ be good at just standing around and being pretty for some powerful woman—but who says that’s going to be _you_?”

“I say it,” Lila shot back. “Look at his other options! Chloe, who’s awful, Marinette, who’s literally evil, or that Japanese girl who doesn’t go to our school. I’m the best one for him—he’s the only one that doesn’t see it.”

“You’re going to need to work on your act if you want to win him over,” Felix commented. His hand slid along Lila’s back, meeting the zipper of her dress, as he pulled her even closer.

She glared and shifted, stepping forward so that he had to step back as she took the lead. Her hand on his shoulder tightened, nails digging into him. “You know as well as I do that everyone else is dumb as a bag of rocks. Why should I put effort into fooling people who would believe me no matter what?”

His eyes widened momentarily as she forced him into following. “You haven’t convinced _me_ , and for whatever reason, my cousin trusts me. You want to win him over? You’ll need my help.”

“Fine,” she spat through gritted teeth. “Then what would _you_ suggest I do?”

He lowered his head and kissed her suddenly, a rough kiss that had her reflexively stepping away in shock, but his hands kept her body tight against his. “I suggest we head to the nearest closet and get rid of this sexual tension between us.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, though her body was screaming for him, aching to be touched more, kissed again.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, it’s not as though I _like_ you,” he replied. “I just figure you’ll stop being an insufferable pest if you get laid for once—and I don’t think you deserve much better than a dingy janitor’s closet.”

“You know what? Okay,” she said, glaring. “If only because I know you’ll be completely devoted to me once you get a taste.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”

**

Once the two had discreetly made their way into a closet, Felix locked the door before roughly kissing Lila and pinning her up against it. One hand rested directly on her breast, the other feeling her back for her zipper.

“Fuck,” she groaned. “Could be a little more gentle with a lady.”

“Funny, I don’t see any of those here,” he replied. His teeth grazed against her neck as he sucked on a spot that made her moan and lean into his embrace, allowing him to finally unzip her dress. She pushed off his suit jacket and started working on undoing the buttons of his shirt as he slid the dress down her body, letting it pool at the floor.

She ripped off the last buttons of his shirt, tearing the garment off of him as he took a moment to stare at her. “What?” she snapped.

“No bra,” he commented. “It’s almost like you were hoping something like this would happen.”

Lila flushed. “The dress is too low cut to wear one, that’s all.”

“You sure?” he asked, grabbing a handful of her hair and using it to tilt her head so she was forced to meet his eyes. “You did agree to come in here with me pretty quickly. How do I know you’re not just some common slut?”

She smacked her hand against his bare chest in anger. “Call me a slut one more time.”

Felix didn’t respond right away, instead lowering his head to press his mouth against her breast, feeling the soft skin beneath his lips, gently biting at her hardening nipple. His hands were busy with his pants, undoing them and pulling them down. He kissed Lila’s lips again before muttering, “Suck my dick, _slut_.”

“Fuck you,” she responded.

“That’s the idea,” he said. “So if you want my cock inside your slutty pussy, you’re going to get on your knees and suck it.”

“What if I don’t want that?” she challenged.

Felix slid a hand between her legs, gently pushing aside the fabric of her underwear to push his fingers into her. “If you didn’t want this, you wouldn’t be dripping wet right now,” he replied. “So if you want me to do anything for you, you’re going to get on your knees and suck. My. Cock.”

Lila scoffed, but did lower herself to her knees, stroking the cock in her face. She opened her mouth and took it in, tongue carefully exploring the shaft as she did.

Felix wasn’t patient, though. He gripped the back of her head and thrust himself down her throat, half choking her as he fucked her mouth. She gagged and drooled onto her chest, only able to focus on breathing as he took his time with her throat.

After what seemed like hours, he pulled back. “All right,” he said. “Spread those pretty legs for me.”

Lila slipped off her underwear as she stood. “You’re the fucking worst,” she accused, as she hopped up onto a nearby shelf and spread her legs wide.

Felix licked his fingers before roughly shoving them inside her, making her moan. He fucked her with his hand a couple of times before pulling back so he could push his cock into her.

The sex was fast, rough, and had them both moaning as they clung to each other.

“Fuck,” Felix groaned. “You’re so fucking tight. Have you ever done this before?”

“N-no,” she admitted. “Fuck me harder…”

He did, slamming his hips against hers, driving his cock deep into her. “Never fucked a virgin slut before,” he teased.

“Shut up.”

Felix grunted, his thrusts becoming faster, shallower.

“Don’t you dare come inside me,” Lila said.

“You’ll fucking love it,” he replied, groaning suddenly as he released, his cum filling her pussy.

She moaned as her own orgasm hit, her hips moving as she rode it out. She then pushed him away, not caring that his cum was dripping from her still. “Asshole,” she snapped.

Felix just shrugged, grabbing his clothes to get dressed again. He fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. “Here. Give me your number.”

“Why?” she asked.

“For the next time I’m in Paris.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Smutember! See you tomorrow for Kinktober ;)


End file.
